Mundo
Dentro do universo de Gatos Guerreiros, os gatos vivem em uma sociedade altamente estruturada, que está firmemente dividida em quatro grupos conhecidos como Clãs. Os gatos dos Clãs são divididos em cinco Clãs: Clã do Trovão, Clã das Sombras, Clã do Rio, Clã do Vento, e Clã do Céu. Os gatos falecidos que eram crentes na estrutura religiosa e, geralmente, seguiam o código de guerreiro unem-se como Clã das Estrelas. Se eles cometeram erros, mas acredita que eles fizeram foi certo, mais provável que não eles vão se juntar ao Clã das Estrelas quando morrem. Gatos que não seguiram o código de guerreiro não se juntar ao Clã das Estrelas, mas juntam-se em um lugar chamado Floresta Negra (Lugar Sem Estrelas). O Clã do Céu era o quinto Clã, mas eles foram forçados a sair quando seu território foi destruído Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 54. Clã do Sangue não era tanto um Clã como um grupo de gatos que se uniram para a segurança e força nos números. Eles não tinham nenhuma crença no Clã das Estrelas, não seguiam o código de guerreiro, e não tinha nenhum sistema formal de treinamento.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 137 Os Clãs Clã do Rio :Clã do Rio é conhecido por sua habilidade em natação. gatos do Clã do Rio também são conhecidos por sua habilidade única de escavar os peixes do rio. O primeiro líder era Estrela do Rio, que era um solitário que conheceu os gatos que vieram da montanha.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, pages 4-6 No início do Arco Original, o Clã do Rio é liderado por Estrela Torta.Revelando em Na Floresta, página 161 RiverClan é atualmente liderado por Estrela de Bruma com Bigode de Junco como representante. Clã das Sombras :Clã das Sombras, a fonte de muitos dos gatos mais escuros vistos na série, é por vezes referido como o "coração escuro da floresta." gatos do Clã das Sombras são conhecidos por sua capacidade de caminhar em silêncio e evitar a detecção. Eles também são conhecidos por sua vontade de comer rãs, sapos, lagartos, ratos, e os alimentos papa-corvos, comidas que a maioria dos gatos de Clã virar o nariz. sua primeira líder foi Estrela das Sombras. Ela era uma dos gatos que fizeram a viagem da montanha para a floresta, e ela liderou o grupo de viagem em um ponto no tempo. No início da série, o Clã das Sombras foi liderado por Estrela Partida, embora seja atualmente liderado por Estrela de Sorva,Revealed in the allegiances of Fading Echoes with Crowfrost as deputy. Clã do Trovão :Clã do Trovão é fortemente caracterizado nos livros, sendo o clã de origem de muitos dos protagonistas dos arcos. gatos do Clã do Trovão são conhecidos por sua habilidade em perseguir presas através da floresta e vegetação rasteira. O primeiro líder foi Estrela do Trovão, que era o filho do primeiro líder do Clã do Céu, Estrela do Céu. Ele nasceu em uma toca monstro para uma gata chamada Tempestade, quando a toca monstro desmoronou. Ela tinha deixado floresta de Estrela do Céu depois que ele foi superprotetor. Trovão foi seu único filhote sobrevivente. O Clã do Trovão foi liderado por Estrela Azul no início da série, e atualmente é liderado por Estrela de Amora com Voo de Esquili como representante. Clã do Vento :Clã do Vento, que morava mais próximo da Pedra da Lua,Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 27 são gatos versados na cultura dos Duas-Pernas (devido à fazenda que viveram tão perto). Gatos do Clã do Vento são conhecidos por suas patas velozes, que emprestam facilidade de captura de presas, nas charnecas abertas de seu território. Sua primeira líder foi Estrela do Vento, que também era conhecida como Vento Corredor. Ela e seu companheiro, Gorsestar juntou-se aos colonos adiantados. Antes de Estrela de Vento tornar-se a líder do do Clã do Vento, Asa de Cinza e Estrela das Sombras seguraram a liderança. O líder do Clã do Vento no início da série era Estrela Alta, e agora está atualmente liderado por Estrela ùnica, com Lebre da Primavera como seu representante. Clã do Céu :Clã do Céu era o quinto Clã dos Floresta, e eles foram introduzidos em A Busca de Estrela de Fogo. Eles tiveram que deixar a floresta muito tempo atrás, quando seu território foi destruído, que cortou seus laços com os outros clãs. Eles eram conhecidos por sua capacidade de saltar alturas consideráveis, e eles têm patas cinza duras que os ajudam a caminhar longas distâncias em superfícies ásperas. Seu primeiro líder foi Estrela do Céu. Quando os gatos monteses chegaram à floresta, Céu Claro estabeleceu um grupo. Ele e seu grupo logo se tornaram conhecidos como os gatos mais cruéis, fortes e bem alimentados na floresta. Ele também é o irmão de Asa de Cinza, e pai da Estrela do Trovão. O Clã do Céu é atualmente liderado por Estrela de Folha, com Garra Afiada como seu representante. . Clã do Sangue :Clã do Sangue é um Clã não oficial. Seus membros conhecidos apenas são Flagelo, Gelo, Cobra, Óssea, Dente Denticulado e tijolo. Rochedo, Narceja, Cevada, e Violeta eram conhecidos membros, mas deixaram o Clã do Sangue.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 138 As leis do Clã diferem em comparação com os Clãs oficiais. Eles não acreditam no Clã das Estrelas. O Clã do Sangue não cuidar dos doentes, fracos ou anciões e, em vez lança-os nas fronteiras e torna-se defensores sozinhos. Eles comem tudo o que encontram. Os últimos líderes conhecidos foram Gelo e Cobra. Hierarquia do Clã Cada Clã (excluindo o Clã do Sangue e o Clã das Estrelas) compartilha o mesmo sistema básico de ranking, que consiste em nove categorias distintas. Líder :Um líder de Clã é cobrado com a responsabilidade de vigiar e gerir um clã inteiro, manter a disciplina, ordem e proteção. Os líderes são normalmente concedidos nove vidas e um novo nome que começam com "Estrela" (por exemplo, Estrela de Fogo, Estrela Azul) em uma cerimônia onde nove gatos do Clã das Estrelas vêm a eles em um sonho na Pedra da Lua/Poça da Lua. No entanto, um líder não pode receber todas as nove vidas se o líder anterior do seu clã ainda estiver vivo; neste caso, um líder terá uma vida retirado do original total de nove para cada vida o líder anterior ainda possui (por exemplo Estrela do Sol). Às vezes o Clã das Estrelas não aceitará um líder (por exemplo Estrela da Noite), se isso acontecer, então o Clã é normalmente atirado ao tumulto. Representante :O representante é o segundo no comando para o líder, e pode ser considerado um aprendiz na arte de liderar o Clã. Eles servem no lugar do líder em situações onde o líder é incapaz de cumprir os seus deveres.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 107 Eles são encarregados de organizar patrulhas e muitas vezes são chamados pelo líder para o conselho, mas para além disso, eles mantêm as funções normais de um guerreiro. :Para se tornar um representante, um gato deve ter treinado pelo menos um aprendiz. No entanto, no Arco A Nova Profecia, Garra de Amora tornou-se representante do Clã do Trovão sem tido um aprendiz, mas ele foi concedido a promessa de treinar um. :Após a morte do líder, tornam-se o líder e vão para a Pedra da Lua ou Poça da Lua, de modo que o Clã das Estrelas possa conceder-lhes as nove vidas. Os representantes também podem se aposentar e abandonar o seu lugar como representante, se o desejarem (por exemplo, Fulvo Manchado). Curandeiro :O Curandeiro serve o Clã tanto como seu líder espiritual e curandeiro, tornando-parecido com a ideia de um "homem curandeiro" em uma sociedade tribal. Além de suas responsabilidades para com o seu clã, eles têm responsabilidade com o outro e o Clã das Estrelas. Eles realizam suas responsabilidades para com o Clã das Estrelas uma vez a cada Meia-Lua, reunir-se para discutir questões em privado e compartilhar sonhos com o Clã das Estrelas. Os líderes dos Clãs muitas vezes contam com eles para levar mensagens para o Clã das Estrelas, como curandeiro têm uma ligação nenhum outro gato tem ao falecido. :Como curador, eles apanhar ervas e dispensar-los como um farmacêutico faria. Eles lidam com o diagnóstico e o tratamento de ambas doenças e lesões para todos os gatos no Clã. :Em seu papel como líder espiritual, eles ensinam o código, interpretam presságio e profecia, e, geralmente, servem o clã como um canal entre os gatos terrestres e os seus homólogos fantasmagóricos. :Como um curandeiro, eles não estão autorizados a ter um companheiro e filhotes, mas essa regra foi quebrada por algumas gatas curandeiras (Por exemplo, Poça de Folha, Presa Amarela). Os Curandeiros também existem fora de rivalidades entre Clãs típicos, a fim de tratar todos os gatos de forma justa. Aprendiz de Curandeiro :Um aprendiz de curandeiro é o gato que está sendo treinado para seguir os passos do gato curandeiro. Eles aprendem a cura e sabedoria espiritual do curandeiro. aprendizes de curandeiro também acompanham os seus mentores em sua visita á Pedra da Lua/Poça da Lua a cada Meia-Lua para receber sonhos do Clã das Estrelas. :Frequentemente, um aprendiz de curandeiro que tem formação integral será dado um nome de guerreiro ("Pata" substituído por um outro fim); no entanto, os aprendizes de curandeiro permanecer aprendizes, mesmo quando totalmente treinados desde que o curandeiro atual ainda está praticando artes. :Na época do antigo curandeiro quer morrer ou passos para baixo, o aprendiz de curandeiro se torna um curandeiro integral, um pouco como a relação líder/representante. Na exceção com Pata de Amieiro, Poça de Folha, Pena de Gaio ou Salgueiro Brilhante e Asa de Mariposa. Quando o aprendiz se torna o curandeiro integral, então ele/ pode ter um aprendiz de sua própria. Guerreiro :Um guerreiro é um gato treinado nas artes de combate e caça. Guerreiros compõem a maior parte de um clã, e prever que os Confronto com o fornecimento de proteção e alimentação que a mantém segura e bem alimentados.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 110 Tipicamente, um gato é feito um guerreiro na ou sobre a idade de doze luas. Em seu juramento para se tornar um guerreiro, eles prometem "defender o código de guerreiro e proteger e defender o seu clã, mesmo à custa de sua vida." :As tocas de Guerreiro são muitas vezes perto da frente do Clã, onde podem proteger o resto de seu Clã de ataques. :Eles também são guerreiros altos — mais velho, guerreiros altamente respeitados, normalmente mencionado por ter uma boa ligação com o líder do Clã (por exemplo Nevasca e Estrela de Fogo). Rainha :Uma rainha é uma gata que está cuidando ou esperando filhotes. Sua principal tarefa durante este tempo é a elevação de seus filhotes. :Algumas rainhas ficar no berçário depois que eles têm filhotes (por exemplo Margarida, Flor Dourada e Nuvem de Samambaia). Elas são pensadas para fazer isso, porque eles sentem que podem ajudar as rainhas de cuidados. Algumas rainhas, como Margarida, não se sentem preparadas para a vida do Clã além de ajudar as outras rainhas. Elas na maioria das vezes ajudar outras rainhas quando nã há nenhum leite disponível, ou quando a mãe está doente ou falecida (por exemplo Voo de Esquilo para Poça de Folha) :Filhotes estão protegidos contra ataques e o berçario é frequentemente situado na parte de trás do campo, longe da entrada. Ancião :Um ancião é um guerreiro aposentado, representante, rainha, curandeiro, ou líder que é velho demais ou não em formato adequado para continuar com os seus deveres.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 115 Os idosos são atendidos por todo o clã, e recebem o respeito pelo tempo que eles têm servido como parte do clã. Eles são responsáveis por levar o corpo de um gato morto para ser enterrado. :Alguns gatos não se tornar um ancião só por causa da velhice; se há sempre uma condição que impede o gato de cumprir seus deveres para com o seu clã, ele geralmente leva a decisão do gato de aposentar-se (por exemplo, Rabo Longo, Passo Pesado ) Aprendiz :Um aprendiz é um gato em treinamento para se tornar um guerreiro. Os seus nomes começam com a palavra "Pata" (por exemplo Pata de Fulvo, Pata de Amora, Pata de Fogo, etc) para significar o "caminho suas patas são de agora."All apprentices, save for a small group, have had "-paw" in their apprentice name. Uma exceção a isso é Rochedo, que optou por manter seu nome solitário ao se juntar no Clã das Sombras, e tornando-se um aprendiz , e Ovo, que manteve o seu nome ao ingressar no Clã do Céu , tornando-se o aprendiz de Garra Afiada. Na maioria dos casos estão em ou sobre a idade de seis luas. Eles têm um mentor na sua cerimônia nomeado para eles e na maioria dos dias são retirados formação batalha ou caça. Eles também são dadas a tarefa de limpeza para fora da cama e remoção de carrapatos e pulgas dos Ancião. Aprendizes não são autorizados a ter um companheiro ou filhotes, provavelmente por causa da sua idade jovem ou não interromper a sua formação.No known apprentice has taken a mate in the series Filhote :Um filhote é um gato que não tenha sido apresentado um aprendiz já. Seus nomes sempre começam com "Filhote" (por exemplo Filhote de Pomba, Filhote de Leão, Filhote de Flor ).There has never been a Clan kit who's name hasn't ended in -kit Na maioria das vezes, eles estão sob a idade de seis luas, embora às vezes eles são mantidos para trás de ser um aprendiz para um determinado período de tempo, por vezes, devido a lesão ou mau comportamento.(Filhote Torto, Pata Morta ) :Eles ficam no acampamento e estão proibidos de deixá-lo, a menos que acompanhado por um gato mais velho, como um guerreiro, um curandeiro, ou qualquer tipo de aprendiz. Ver Também Para mais detalhes sobre os Clãs, veja: *Terminologia dos Clãs *O Código de Guerreiro *Vida no Clã Para mais detalhes sobre os territórios e gatos individuais, veja: *Clã do Trovão *Clã das Sombras *Clã do Rio *Clã do Vento *Clã do Céu *Clã do Sangue Para mais detalhes sobre as crenças religiosas dos gatos do Clã, veja: *Clã das Estrelas e a Floresta Negra.